rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacqueline Parkens
Jacqueline Tamara Parkens (or Jaks to her friends) is a 54 year old veterinarian from Burthorpe. She specializes in some of the more dangerous creatures such as Dragons, Bloodveld, Kyatts, Ducks and other such dangerous creatures rich people tend to collect. Her work has gained her a reputation amongst the upper classes of Gielinor and she is constantly travelling around either fixing injuries or gathering more information. Despite being a wife and mother of two she manages to excel at both her home life and her work life. Appearance Jacqueline has the appearance of a 40 year old (Thanks to a healthy lifestyle) and has long golden hair that's going grey in places. She often carries a staff with her, which she uses to help her in her travels as well as a large rucksack filled with a large variety of medicines. She usually dresses in white travelling clothes and wears a nurses hat whilst on business. She is about 5ft, 4in, has blue eyes and also wears a ring of life on her index finger (just in case). Personality Jacqueline has a care free lifestyle she inherited from her mother. She greets most people with a kiss (Including the animals) and often wears a reassuring smile. She has a tendency to stay calm during stressful situations and is almost never fazed by even the most fearsome of monsters. She tries to see the goodness in all creatures and will always stop by the road to try and help a person or creature who needs help. Those who make her mad soon regret it upon seeing her temper, considering the fact she knows the location of every pressure point on your body means it's a bad idea to cross her. Although she gladly helps owners of dangerous creatures she bears a silent resentment at the fact the creature is trapped. However her dedication to her job and family means she will never let her feelings get in the way of her work. Abilities Jacqueline is a skilled summoner and has learnt to be able to understand the feelings of most creatures, although she rarely summons creatures to protect her. In a fight she can defend herself with enough skill in order to escape most situations, being skilled in most of the teleports in the common spell book as well as binding spells, weakening spells and healing spells from the common and Lunar spell book. She can also cook quite well and as a woman is capable of multitasking. She possesses an incredible memory of creature and human anatomy and can often quickly tell the problem someone is suffering from. History Childhood Jacqueline was born in Burthorpe in the 5th age year 115. Her father was a scholar and her mother was a doctor. Coming from one of the wealthier families in the area, she received private tuition almost since she could talk, she mastered most subjects fairly easily (Except Politics). Originally deciding to become a healer like her mother, she went to train with the druids who noticed she had great skill with animals, a sign of a powerful summoner. She mostly trained in herblore and summoning until the age of 15 when she decided she didn't enjoy it, infuriating several high druids. Jacqueline had spent most of her training just conversing with other animals and working out their feelings, and not making pouches or summoning creatures. Jacqueline made a sudden decision to switch from training to be a doctor to becoming a vet, a job which encouraged her love of animals. Her mother had told her she had originally been a vet but had decided to quit after an incident involving a private collectors dagganoth. She explained that keeping private collectors and zoo's pets healthy was a high paying and specialist job, Jacqueline immediately knew what she would do with her life. She spent the first 2 years studying the biology and illnesses of commonly treated animals such as dogs, cats, cows and from there attempted to suggest possible links with other creatures such as basilisks and dragons. However her work was soon interrupted by a man, Johnathon who Jacqueline had been seeing for a while. John proposed, however Jacqueline declined saying marriage would get in the way of her work, John insisted and said he would do all it takes to help her. She married him and soon wound up pregnant. Despite being pregnant, she studied harder and harder, pushed on by her new husband who managed to gather her documents from the slayer master for her to study. A year after she got married, she was able to demonstrate her skills when a notice came up for someone to look at a dragon. The dragon was young and was coughing a lot, and Jacqueline quickly identified the cause being lung-damp, a condition where the lungs are too damp, which can prove fatal later in life. She suggested keeping it by the fireplace for a few days. A few days later it was healthy again. Jaks was thrilled at the great success of her first try, the amount of money she got as a reward also encouraged her. Jaks managed to gain a few contacts and spent the next 6 months travelling around Asgarnia, gaining information and healing animals. She also managed to discover an illness that affected slayers was caused by an illness that affected Rock Slugs, a discovery that soon stopped many slayers having hoarse voices. In the middle of a surgery to piece together a badly broken wing of an adult blue dragon, Jaks went into labour. Fortunately they were in Taverly and a local druid helped her give birth. As it was a boy she decided to let John name him, he named him Jacob. Almost 2 years and many jobs later she had another child, another son, this time named Joseph. Jacqueline mostly stayed in Asgarnia for her jobs as look after her children meant she couldn't stay away from home long, fortunately John had a big family and once the children were old enough, decided to look after them whilst Jaks worked on her job. Early work Jacqueline started off by heading to Kandarin, managing to acquire a temporary position at the Ardougne Zoo, a job that enabled her to practice her arts, as well as granting her opportunities she couldn't get anywhere else. She spent 3 years in this position, going back home every few months. After this time she was approached by a wizard at the tower and was offered a chance to study various creatures in the wild, she accepted and suddenly found herself heading into the wilderness. Jaks was sent for 6 months into the wilderness, a hellish experience but the information was rewarding, spending 3 months studying Green Dragons and 3 months studying Red Dragons. This later followed by 3 months studying Blue Dragons then 2 months studying Black Dragons followed by a month in hospital. By this point Jaks was beginning to regret this, the wizards, scholars and other people she studied with weren't what she would call 'friends' or even 'acquaintances'. The taste of antifire was also starting to make her throw up. Fortunately there was only enough funding left for 3 more months, and this was spent studying metallic dragons at Brimhaven. Jaks unfortunately contracted a few tropical illnesses over her stay. Also the dragons were angry all the time, Jaks hadn't really noticed it before. Once the funding ended Jaks was allowed to go back home to write a report. Jaks was not very optimistic and progress went by slowly. Suddenly out the blue she got a message saying the study had been cancelled as 'nothing of significance has been learnt'. Saying Jaks was furious would have been an understatement, however she stormed off to her room, piles of notes lying around. Through looking at the notes Jaks had to agree, nothing of interest was there, nobody would be interested in it. However through looking at notes Jaks suddenly had an idea, nothing of interest was there but she believed she could dress up some obvious conclusions and make it look flashy, not enough to impress scholars but maybe enough to impress some rich dragon owners and gain some more contacts. Jaks spent 6 months writing it, she could've spent less time but she wanted to spend more time with her family. Upon the release of the paper, the same amount of people that normally read a paper read it, none. So Jaks took initiative and got in contact with a friend at the RPDT, specifically looking for addresses that got a lot of items that are often associated with Dragon caring. Jaks sent a copy to every address, and suddenly found herself in high demand. Jaks was finally getting ready for the big time. The Big Time Jaks newly acquired semi-fame had effectively tripled her annual salary, within 3 years Jaks had been to every continent and had increased her knowledge further, she came up with a theory on the effect of tranquilizers on various creatures and the correct dosage required after having to deal with a severely brain damaged dragon. The paper helped others to deal with aggressive pets but at a cost of an increase of people owning said pets. Jaks took a year later after he parents both died of natural causes, her mother being the inspiration for her career choice. Having received enough money to retire, she considered spending the rest of her days researching, taking a senior position at the Ardougne Zoo, however pressure from others caused her to decide to continue her current veterinary practice. Many years later she still carries on, her contact information isn't that hard to find however she refuses to train anyone else to do her job. This is because she fears if that there were more people like her, more people would attempt to gain dangerous monsters as pets, putting the population in greater danger. Recent History The Cursed Land Jacquelines first assignment of the sixth age came at the request of someone from Morytania. Having been there before, she accepted and crossed the Salve. With some help from some friends she spent the day in Hair of the Dog inn, unusually nothing bad happened to her while waiting. She was approached by a young man with dark clothes who told her he was a nobleman from Varrock looking to capture a bloodveld, however Jaks noticed something was off. Her expert knowledge of Human anatomy allowed her to recognize the man as a vampyre, of which she accused him of. The man laughed and attempted to take her to a private room, which Jaks refused. She then threatened to leave at which point the vyre revealed himself. He said he was supposed to be looking after a vyrelords Bloodveld but that it had fallen ill and he was unsure of what was wrong with it. Jaks agreed to help and was brought to the private room to examine the creature. In the private room was a bloodveld lying down on the floor groaning, Jaks decided to get to work. She made an accurate guess about the amount of sedative needed and successfully sedated the creature. Before she began she asked the vyre if he knew much about blood magic, unfortunately his specialty was Shadow and she angrily voiced her opinion about it, knowing the operation wouldn't go the easy way. She examined the heartbeat and pulse and found nothing irregular, however as she inspected the body she felt something hard just above the thorax. Jaks knowledge of bloodveld wasn't great, but she determined that shouldn't be there. Jaks thought she might be able to simply reach through the throat to get at it, but realised the presence of the tongue would be too dangerous. She made a guess and decided the hard object was likely something metallic, she brought out a magnet and as expected the object was attracted to it, she carefully pulled it out of the throat and inspected it. It was a bloody piece of chainmail, to a normal person this might make them nauseous put Jaks had pulled out worse things out of monsters. The vyre 'thanked' her and made to leave, but Jaks asked for her payment. He initially refused until Jaks threatened to get the message out to the rest of the vampyre community. The vyre responded with threats which Jaks dared him to deliver on, saying 'This isn't my first job for a vyre'. The vyre explained he had no gold on him and instead offered her a vial of blood. Jaks was getting annoyed but didn't want to deal with the vyre any longer so accepted. She decided to sell the vial to a werewolf and just about managed to make enough money for the assignment to be considered 'profitable'. Trivia *Jacqueline is magejake50's first female character *Jacqueline is also the first of magejake50's characters to not be specialized in some form of combat Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Modern Magic user Category:Healer Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Guthixian Category:Married Category:Good